Shimon Kizamu
Shimon Kizamu (刻むシモン, Kizamu Shimon) jest poszukiwanym ninja klanu Kizamu o randze jōnina z Konohagakure, a także głównym antagonistą Części III. W cieniu serii działał jako Poszukiwacz (試掘者, Shikutsusha), maczając palce w wielu ważnych wydarzeniach z serii. Z powodu swoich ogromnych pokładów czakry, gdy uaktywni szósty poziom Oka Feniksa, zwany również Bezoogoniastą Uskrzydloną Bestią (尾翼の獣なし, Biyoku no Kemono Nashi). Czasami przydzielany jako kapitan Drużyny 7. Przeszłość Według klątwy dōjutsu klanu Kizamu, w chwili narodzin dziecka, ojciec i matka umierali w tym samym momencie. Tak się to stało też w tym wypadku, przez co Shimon został sierotą. Przygarnął go pod swój dach Hiruzen Sarutobi, Trzeci Hokage. Miał on syna, Asumę Sarutobiego, z którym Shimon bardzo się zaprzyjaźnił. Hokage zawsze starał się traktować go jak swojego syna, a Kizamu traktował go jak ojca. W wieku 7 lat ukończył Akademię, po czym trafił do tej samej drużyny co Asuma i Guy. Ich opiekunem została Koharu Utatane, która starała się zrobić z nich wspaniałych ninja. Dwa lata później, czyli w wieku 9 lat, Shimon przystąpił do Egzaminu na Chūnina wraz ze swoimi członkami drużyny, który pomyślnie zdali. Shimon rok później został jōninem, a w wieku 11 lat opanował już na szóstym poziomie Oko Feniksa, choć miał trudności z utrzymywaniem tej formy. Jakiś czas później rozpoczyna się Trzecia Światowa Wojna Shinobi, podczas której Shimon wraz z członkami swojej drużyny byli przedzieleni do ochrony Dywizji Szyfrowej. Shimon nie napotkał zbytnich problemów w tym zadaniu, gdyż lokacja Dywizji była świetnie zabezpieczona, a także mało kto wiedział o jej lokalizacji. Po wojnie wraca do Konohy, gdzie jest traktowany jak jeden z bohaterów wojennych. Po zamieszkaniu we własnym mieszkaniu, Shimon dostaje się do zwojów protoplasty klanu, które mógł odczytać tylko z szóstym poziomem Oka Feniksa. Kiedy otwiera zwój, jest zszokowany treścią. Dowiaduje się, że klan Kizamu w rzeczywistości wywodzi się od Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek, gdyż założyciel był jego trzecim synem. Dowiaduje się o konflikcie pomiędzy braćmi, a także o tym w jaki sposób protoplasta nabył Oko Feniksa. Dowiaduje się o tym, że Oko Feniksa jest katalizatorem do połączenia Trzech Wielkich Dōjutsu, a także o niewyobrażalnej mocy jaką niesie za sobą to nowe dōjutsu i o Szponie Feniksa. Ze względu na tym, że Oko Feniksa wpływa i pobudza ciemność w sercu Shimona, Kizamu decyduje się na swoje plany podboju świata shinobi, który zyskałby pokój pod jego panowaniem. Wraz z dalszą wiedzą ze zwoju, Shimon dowiaduje się jak wyszukiwać członków klanu Senju i Uchiha. Wtedy też dostaje przebłysku i lokalizuje Madarę i Obito. Wiedząc, że jego zagrożeniem będzie Czwarty Hokage, Shimon decyduje się wykorzystać fakt, że Kushina Uzumaki za niedługo będzie rodzić i zesłać kataklizm na wioskę, pod postacią Dziewięcioogoniastego. Wykonuje dla siebie odpowiedni strój i przywdziewa maskę, po czym wyrusza do miejsca, gdzie Madara i Obito znajdowali się. Kiedy pojawia się tam, dwójka jest zszokowana widząc go, ale Shimon przedstawiając się jako Poszukiwacz mówi, że nie ma złych zamiarów, a chce tylko pomóc. Stwierdza, że znając historię Madary domyśla się, iż chciałby znów mieć Dziewięcioogoniastego. Madara odpowiada jednak, że jest zbyt stary, lecz Obito może tego dokonać. Pomimo zapytania Shimona jak przeżył wojnę, ten nie chce odpowiedzieć. Kizamu opowiada, że Kushina Uzumaki jest w ciąży i według zebranych mu informacji poród odbędzie się za niecały tydzień, podczas czego istnieje szansa na uwolnienie bestii. Choć Madara i Obito mają wątpliwości co do intencji Poszukiwacza, ostatecznie zgadzają się, by spróbować zdobyć bestię. Kizamu przekazuje im dokładne informacje, a także dowiaduje się o zadziwiających zdolnościach czasoprzestrzennych Obito, które jeszcze bardziej pomogą w sprawie. Wkrótce, Obito przybywa do Konohagakure, gdzie uwalnia Dziewięcioogoniastego i rozpoczyna atak. Shimon w trakcie ataku stał koło innych młodych shinobi, którym nie pozwolono walczyć i za pomocą Oka Feniksa przyglądał się sytuacji. Choć nie spodobała mu się porażka, Kizamu zadowoliła śmierć Hokage i to, że zyskał sobie dwóch potężnych sojuszników, których będzie mógł dobrze wykorzystać. Podczas kolejnego spotkania z nimi, dowiaduje się o organizacji Akatsuki i Shimon informuje, że Shisui Uchiha nadawałby się na członka, ze względu na to, że nabył Mangekyō Sharingan. Wkrótce Madara umiera, mówiąc, że wykorzystując Nagato zostanie wskrzeszony i wykorzystany na wojnie, którą planowali. Wtedy też Shimon wraca do Konohy i przez spory kawał czasu nie widział się z Obito, który przybrał tożsamość Madary, stale obserwują Shisuiego. Kiedy ginie, Shimon ma na celowniki Itachiego Uchihę, który również nabył Mangekyō. Poznając osobowość Itachiego, Shimon kontaktuje się z Obito, dając wskazówki jak może zdobyć Itachiego. Gdy Zamaskowany Mężczyzna pojawia się w wiosce, Shimon nasyła na niego Itachiego, doprowadzając do spotkania dwójki, przyczyniając się do masakry klanu Uchiha i dołączenia Itachiego do Akatsuki. Później jego akcje zmniejszyły częstotliwość i Shimon żył jak normalny mieszkaniec wioski. Jakiś czas potem decyduje się na przedstawienie swojego planu pokoju Guyowi i Asumie. Gdy dwójka słyszy co przez niego się działa, początkowo próbuje zaatakować, lecz Shimon powstrzymuje i uspokaja ich, starając się przekonać ich, by dołączyli do jego strony, oferując bezpieczeństwo w przyszłym świecie. Asuma, który już wtedy był związany z Kurenai, mówi że nie dołączy, bo nie walczyć z Yūhi, na co Kizamu mówi, że nie pozwoli na taką sytuację, nawet jeśli miałby przez to zginąć. Ostatecznie, choć z wieloma wątpliwościami obaj dołączają do niego, a później stają się całkowicie mu oddani. Wygląd Shimon wysokim, średnio umięśnionym mężczyzną o jasnej karnacji. Ma długie, kasztanowe włosy i niebieskie oczy. Pod tożsamością ninja Konohy, włosy Shimon stawała w różnych miejscach, sprawiając wrażenie kolców. Nosi typowy strój dla shinobi Konohy, składający się z kamizelki jōnina z symbolem Uzushiogakure na plecach. Ma czarne spodnie, a pod kamizelką bluzę tego samego koloru. Nosi także czarne rękawiczki bez palców i buty, także czarne. Pod tożsamością Poszukiwacza, Shimon przywdział ciemną szatę z kapturem, który miał cały czas na głowie. Szata miała czerwone wzory przechodzące po całej szacie. Twarz zakrywała ciemnoczerwona maska, pod którą jego oczy wydawały się być żółtawe. W chwili, gdy ujawnia swoją prawdziwą tożsamość, jego wygląd jest całkowicie inny. Długie, spiczaste włosy zaczynają normalnie leżeć i dosięgają do końca pleców. Z przodu zostaje tylko trochę grzywki, która zasłania kawałek czoła. Strój składa się z białych szat, kompletnie przeciwnie do pierwotnego stroju jako ninja Konohy. Ciągle jednak nosi czarne buty. Osobowość Shimon na początku serii był przedstawiany jako średnio przyjazna osoba, którą często irytują ludzie zadający głupie pytanie, kłócący się z nim itd. Nastawienie zmienia kiedy poznaje bliżej Naruto, który opowiada mu o swoim dzieciństwie, i samotności jakiej odczuł. To "ruszyło" Shimona, i zmusiło go do refleksji nad swoim życiem. Mimo wszystko stara się być dla wszystkich uprzejmy, a do Hokage odnosi się z ogromnym szacunkiem. Liczą się także bardzo dla niego więzi między ludzkie, zawiązane ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Kiedy umarł Asuma, opłakiwał jego śmierć przez wiele dni, tak samo jak w przypadku Trzeciego Hokage. Wszystko to okazuje się jednak kłamstwem, a sam Shimon zostaje przedstawiony jako wielki manipulator. Przedstawił siebie jako osobę, która kocha wioskę i chce ją chronić, podczas gdy w rzeczywistości jego celem jest zniszczenie wszelkich nacji shinobi i utworzenie swojej własnej. Jest bezlitosny, zadając bezpośrednie rany przeciwnikom, starając się ich od razu zabić. Gdy Might postanowiół ożywić Lee, gdy zrozumiał swój błąd, po jego ożywieniu, Shimon miażdży Guya strumieniem chakry i to samo czyni z Asumą, gdy ten też się nawraca. Mimo wszystko obarcza winą ich śmierci Zjednoczone Siły Shinobi, mówiąc, że to oni zmusili go do tego. Co ciekawe, do członków Miecza odnosi się z użyciem słowa przyjaciele, choć nigdy takich uczuć nie zaprezentował. Pod koniec jego życia, Shimon przedstawił się jako szaleniec, który nie potrafił przegrać. Cały czas śmiał się głośno jak szaleniec. Mimo wszystko, w Karvaesie zostały resztki człowieczeństwa, co widać, gdy umierał, mówiąc, że z Uzumakiego zostanie wspaniały Hokage, po czym umiera z szczerym uśmiechem na ustach. Umiejętności Shimon jest jednym z najpotężniejszych shinobi na świecie. Jego siła przewyższała moc wszystkich pięciu Kage, a także ich i swoich wojowników razem wziętych. Pokłady Chakry Shimon posiada monstrualne pokłady chakry, które znacznie przewyższają najpotężniejszą z Ogoniastych Bestii. Są one tak wielkie, że samym wypuszczeniem jej w powietrze, jest w stanie doprowadzić do paraliżu ludzi, co często służy mu za zastraszenie. Pokazał także, że skondensowanym strumieniem chakry zmiażdżył człowieka. Umożliwia mu to korzystanie z ogromnej ilości jutsu, także tych, które normalnie jednym użyciem wykorzystałyby całą chakrę użytkownika. Dodatkowo może zwiększyć swoje pokłady przez aktywowanie trybu Ducha Feniksa lub też Ośmiu Bram. Jego energia była tak wielka, że podczas starcia z Naruto Uzumakim, z ich broni przepływały tak duże fale chakry, że niszczyły góry. Również może za pomocą chakry unosić się w powietrzu i tam też prowadzić walkę. Ninjutsu Shimon jest geniuszem ninjutsu. Posiadł ogromną wiedzę na temat różnych technik z innych klanów, które sam potem wykorzystywał. Potrafi wykonywać Klony Cienia, Rasengana, a także wiele innych technik. Tą ostatnią, wielokrotnie atakował Uzumakiego, podczas ich drugiego starcia, aby udowodnić mu, jaki jest słaby, gdyż nie może on nawet przezwyciężyć własnej atutowej techniki. Transformacja Natury Jednym z najbardziej popisowych żywiołow Shimona jest błyskawica. Zakres w jej użyciu przez niego, był niemal nieograniczony. Zależnie od sytuacji, raził przeciwników lekkimi wstrząsami, albo też tworzył gigantyczne smoki, które mocą wręcz zabijały przeciwników. Podczas użycia Raikiri przez Kakashiego, skopiował go Sharinganem, a w późniejszej walce, użył przeciwko niemu. Potrafi także wytworzyć zaburzenia atmosferyczne, powodując wielką burzę z piorunami. Shimon, jeszcze podczas pobytu w Konohagakura, używał technik Uwolnienie Ognia, w walce przeciwko różnym przeciwnikom. Gdy jeszcze klan Uchiha żył, podpatrzył u nich sporą część technik, doprowadzając ich użycie do perfekcji. Potrafił używać zarówno kul ognia, jak i małych ognistych pocisków. Podczas swojej walki z Naruto Uzumakim, użył ognistego smoka, by odwrócić jego uwagę. Jednakowoż, po odkryciu jego prawdziwej postaci, niemal przestał ich używać. Lider Miecza pokazał także wysoki stopień umiejętności, w używaniu Uwolnieniu Wody. Z łatwością był w stanie stworzyć wielką powódź, która zniszczyła wiele dzielnic w Konohagakure. Tworzył także Wodne Więzienia, gdzie przywoływał rekiny. Z łatwością mógł produkować ogromne ilości wody, bez istnienia jakiegokolwiek zbiornika wodnego w pobliżu. Jego poziom umiejętności w posługiwaniu się Uwolnieniem Wody, jest zbliżony do Kisame Hoshigakiego. Choć jest jego użytkownikiem, Shimon zbytnio nie posługiwał się Uwolnieniem Wiatru, gdyż stwierdza, że jedyna osoba, która jest w stanie go pokonać, czyli Naruto Uzumaki, jest naturalnym jej użytkownikiem, przez co stwierdza, że nie może używać takich technik ze względu na szacunek do niego. Jednak w kryzysowej sytuacji, gdy zaczął przegrywać z Naruto Uzumakim, używał ich ze względu na ich potężną moc ofensywną, a także pochwalił swojego przeciwnika za to, że zmusił go do niego. Ich moc destrukcyjna była w stanie niszczyć budynki, które po otrzymaniu tak potężnych ciosów, wręcz uderzały o wiele innych budynków. Karvaes potrafi także dobrze posłużyć się Uwolnieniem Ziemi. Tworzy naprzykład Klona Uwolnienia Ziemi, który nie dość, że potrafi odwrócić uwagę, to także może unieruchomić przeciwnika, poprzez błoto, które jest użyte w technice. Potrafi także użyć dwóch gigantycznych skalnych ścian, które mogą zmiażdzyć przeciwników. Jak rzecz jasna przystało, Shimon potrafi także stworzyć smoka Uwolnienia Ziemi. Przez zdobycie komórek Pierwszego Komórek, zintegrowanych z jego Sharinganem, Shimon był w stanie używać Uwolnienia Drewna. Korzystał z niego jednak rzadko, gdyż podobnie jak w przypadku Danzō, lider Miecza nie mógł używać jego doskonał formy. Jednakże, nie wpływało to w żaden sposób na jego poziom chakry, a także nieutrudniło mu walki, porównując do Shimury, którego spadek chakry, omalże nie doprowadził do zamiany w drzewo. Używając go, Karvaes starał się odwracać uwagę, czy też zmiażdzyć przeciwnika, ubezwłasnowolniając w drzewie. Wykorzystując swoje naturalne kekkei genkai, Feniksie Oko, Shimo jest w stanie posługiwać się zaawansowanym żywiołem, Uwolnieniem Feniksa. Wraz z nim, otrzymuje naturalną zdolność do posługiwania się dwoma żywiołami, ognia i wiatru, które razem tworzą Uwolnienie Feniksa. Karvaes potrafi nim świetnie manipulować, tworząc różne kształty z płomieni, a także przez zmniejszanie lub zwiększanie chakry zadbać o efektywność techniki. Stworzył także kilka nowych technik, w oparciu o to Uwolnienie, tworząc je na bazie, niektórych technik klanu Uchiha. Taijutsu Shimon jest również bardzo uzdolnionym użytkownikiem taijutsu. Reagował szybko i efektywnie, zadając spore rany przeciwnikom nawet gołą ręką. Pokazał także zdolności w Jūken, potrafiąc zastosować Hakke Rokujūyon Shō, chociaż nie udało mu się nią trafić Naruto. Walcząc normalnie, gdy spudłował przy uderzeniu pięścią, siła jego ciosu zniszczyła kamienny budynek. Gdy udało mu sie kopnąć przeciwnika, ten poleciał co najmniej na odległość 100 metrów. Genjutsu Przed swoją zdradą, Shimon zaprezentował nam się jako osoba, która nie tyle uczyła się sztuk genjutsu, co szkoliła się w ich przełamaniu. Podczas starcia z Itachim Uchihą, ten uwięził go w Tsukuyomi, lecz o dziwo przełamaj je, choć strasznie go to wyczerpało. Również Oko Feniksa zapewniało mu paraliżujące genjutsu, które było podobne do tego, jakie miał Rinnegan. Po zdradzie Konohy, Shimon zaprezentował nam także znajomość Tsukuyomi, które opanował po stworzeniu Ostatecznego Dōjutsu. Karvaes zapewnił, że jego poziom w tym genjutsu jest tak wielki, że nie ma szans na jego przełamanie. Mimo tego, lider Miecza stwierdził, że nie lubi korzystać z genjutsu w walce, gdyż jest to przede wszystkim walka oszustów, mimo, że jeden z członków jego organizacji posiadał naprawdę wysoki poziom w technikach iluzji. Oko Feniksa Oko Feniksa to potężne wzrokowe jutsu, przechodzące z pokolenia na pokolenie tylko na jedną osobę. To dōjutsu z każdym odblokowanym poziomem zwiększa poziom chakry, a także umiejętności w posługiwaniu się jutsu. Feniksie Oko pozwala na korzystanie z genjutsu, które powoduje paraliż, czy też dezorientację przeciwnika. Wraz z tym dōjutsu użytkownik posiada zaawansowany nowy element, Feniksa. Jest to znacznie bardziej wzmocniony naturalny ogień, którym można w dodatku łatwo manipulować. Większość technik z tego elementu Shimon nauczył się z sekretnych zwojów swojego klanu, a resztę opracował sam. Wraz z aktywowanym szóstym poziomem oka, Shimon wchodzi w stan Feniksiego Ducha, który zapewnił mu tytuł "Bezoogniastej Uskrzydlonej Besii", która zapewnia mu poziom chakry, porównywalny do biju, a także skrzydła uformowane z feniksiej chakry, które umożliwiają latanie, i aurę wokół siebie. Kenjutsu Shimon posługuje się w walce dwoma katanami, które są jego przeważnie nieodłącznym narzędziem walki. Posługuje się nimi na tyle sprawnie, że opanował podstawy tańca mieczy, którą posługuję się Zabójcza Pszczoła, tylko że w tym wypadku Shimon używa dwóch mieczy. Jednakowoż uznany został za jednego z najlepszych Mistrzów Miecza Liścia. Jednym z jego marzeń jest zdobycie legendarnej broni, którą posługiwał się jego przodek, której zaskakujące umiejętności były porównywane do słynnych broni ukrytej mgły. Kiedy ją znalazł, okazała się Kataną Feniksa, umożliwiająca przepływ chakry, w celu zwiększenia zasięgu ataku, a także samoregenerację broni, w rękach jednego z członków klanu Karvaes. Część I Nowy Kapitan Drużyny Siódmej Kiedy Kakashi został przydzielony, by dowodzić grupą ANBU, w misji rangi S, ktoś musiał zostać tymczasowo kapitanem Drużyny Siódmej. Osobą tą został Shimon. Jego stosunek do zespołu, był podobny do Kakashiego, z początku. Naruto uznał za idiotę, Sasuke za egoistycznego dupka, a Sakurę za rozpuszczoną dziewczynkę. Dopóki misja Hatake trwała, Shimon wraz z zespołem wykonywali wiele misji. Podczas zadania zlikwidowania grupy bandytów, Shimon daje się wystawić na atak bandyty mieczem. Na szczęście atak blokuje Uzumaki, swoim kunaiem, czym ratuje mu życie. Niestety kunai pęka, a miecz bandyty wbija się w Naruto. Zaraz po zlikwidowaniu grupy, Shimon zabiera Uzumakiego do szpitalu w Konosze. Rany Naruto nie były poważne i szybko wyzdrowiał. W szpitalu rozmawiał z Uzumakim, i ta rozmowa zmieniła jego stosunek do drużyny. Następnie można go widzieć na dachu budynku Hokage, gdzie w myślach mówi, że przeprasza Yondaime za to, że niesprawiedliwie potraktował jego spuściznę. Egzamin na Chūnina Shimon pojawił się na kwalifikacjach do trzeciej części egzamin na chūnina, aby sprawdzić jak "jego" drużyna daje sobie radę. Kiedy doszło do walki Sakury z Ino, Karvaes był zadziwiony tym, że Haruno przełamała Shintenshin no Jutsu, ale spodziewał się remisu. Podczas walki Naruto z Kibą był zaskoczony, że Uzumaki nie daje sobie rady z Inuzuką. Wkrótce jednak roześmiał się, gdy Naruto pokonał go dzięki swojemu pierdnięciu. Gdy użył on Uzumaki Naruto Rendan, Shimon stwierdził, że za zwycięstwo postawi mu ramen. Gdy Neji próbował zabić Hinatę, podobnie jak reszta joninów zablokowali go. Podczas walki Lee z Gaarą, podobnie jak Kakashi skarcił Mighta za nauczenie genina, tak niebezpiecznej techniki jak Osiem Bram. Podczas trzeciej rundy oglądał z widowni wszystkie walki. Inwazja na Konohę Kiedy Piasek i Dźwięk zaatakował Liść, Shimon wraz z Kakashim i Mightem prowadzili na arenie eksterminację wrogich shinobich. Po zakończeniu Inwazji można go było widzieć, podczas pogrzebu Trzeciego Hokage, gdzie głęboko opłakiwał jego śmierć. Poszukiwania Sasuke Podczas poszukiwań Sasuke, on i Kakashi starali się dotrzeć do Naruto i Uchihy, którzy ze sobą walczyli. Niestety na próźno. Część II Powrót Naruto Shimon spotkał Naruto w Ichiraku Ramen, gdzie siedzieli wraz z Iruką. W trakcie spotkania rozmawiali o wielu wydarzeniach, które działy się przez ostatnie 3 lata. Hidan i Kakuzu Można go było zobaczyć podczas pogrzebu Asumy, gdzie opłakiwał śmierć przyjaciela. Później wraz z Sakurą pobiegli do Shikamaru, który walczył z Hidanem. Jednakże za późno, gdyż Nara pomścił swojego mistrza. Sanbi Shimon, wraz z Lee, Tenten, Shizune oraz Ino zostali wysłani, aby wspomóc Drużynę Ósmą i Siódmą, w walce z Drużyną Guren. Został przydzielony do Drużyny Pierwszej, która zajmowała się obroną drużyny pieczętującej. Po tym jak misja została zakończona klęską, wrócił do Konohy. Poszukiwania Feniksiego Szponu Rozpracowując starodawne zwoje swojego klanu, Shimon natknął się na wzmiankę o potężnym mieczu protoplasty klanu Karvaes, Feniksim Szponie. Po zagłębieniu się w zwój, odkrył wskazówki jak je znaleźć, a także informację o potężnym stworze, który strzegł broni. Z tymi danymi poszedł do Tsunade, prosząc o pozwolenie wyruszenia na misję. Początkowo Tsunade się nie zgadza, ale po otrzymaniu łapówki (czyt. ciasta orzechowego) wyraża zgodę na misję, a także na uformowanie zespołu. Shimon zabiera ze sobą Yamato, Naruto i Saia. Podczas podróży nie spotkali żadnych niebezpieczeństw. W momencie dotarcia do swojego celu, czyli jaskini przygotowali swoje bronie i narzędzia. W środku omijali wiele pułapek, aż dotarli do olbrzymiego skarbu, wśród którego leżało ostrze. Zanim do niego doszli coś się poruszyło. Był to pradawny smok, który niegdyś słuchał rozkazów protoplasty klanu Karvaes. Shimon mówi, że jest jego potomkiem i że smok powinien mu podlegać, a na dowód pokazał Oko Feniksa. Smok stwierdził, że tylko walką może to udowodnić. Shimon nie chce ryzykować życia swoich towarzyszy i każe się wycofać, jednak Uzumaki atakuje smoka, a Shimon nie mając żadnego wyboru rozkazuje atak. Pomimo, że smok był bardzo szybki, silny i wytrzymały, Shimonowi udało się przechytrzyć stwora i zdobyć ostrze. Skumulował w nim całą swoją Feniksią Chakrę, po czym uderzył nią smoka. Bestia upadła i stwierdziła, że jest godzien, a następnie umarła. Zaraz po tym pojawił się duch protoplasty klanu Karvaes. Rozpoczął rozmowę z duchem, który był dumny, że Shimon jest dobry i bardzo silny. Przeprosił za swoje czyny, uważając że przez wiele lat istnienia jako potępiona dusza, odczuł skruchę. Shimon wybaczył mu, co pozwala protoplaście odejść z tego świata. Shimon z resztą drużyny wrócili do Konohy z Feniksim Szponem. Inwazja Paina Kiedy Pain zaatakował Konohę, Shimon walczył z Ningendō i Gakidō. Podczas walki uaktywnił szósty poziom Oka Feniksa. Mimo wszelkich strań udało mu się zabić jedynie Ningendō. Na szczęście przed swoją śmiercią, obie ścieżki zostały przywołane. Kiedy Tendō użył Shinra Tensei na całej wiosce, Shimon zostaje uwięziony pod gruzami. Później można go widzieć, gdy wiwatuje wraz z resztą mieszkańców wioski na cześć Naruto, który pokonał Paina. Ograniczenie Jinchūriki Shimon został przydzielony do ochrony Naruto na Żółwiej Wyspie. Postanowił wspomóc Uzumakiego w walce z Kyuubim. Kiedy Hachibi uwięził swoimi mackami Kyuubiego, Shimon pomógł mu związać jego ogony. Niestety demon uwolnił się, i swoją łapą przygniótł Shimona do ściany, powodując "odpadnięcie" z walki. Po zwycięstwie Naruto, śmierci Kisame, Shimon walczył z Kabuto Yakushim, wraz z resztą ochroniarzy. Po jego zniknięciu i porwaniu Yamato zostaje przydzielony do dywizji generała Daruiego. Światowa Wojna Shinobi Część III Prolog Shimon, pod maską Nieznajomego, znajduje leżącego na ziemi Madarę Uchihę. Mówi mu, jaki był nierozważny i jego wielki plan okazał się nie wypałem. Madara pyta się go, co zamierza z nim zrobić, na co ten odpowiada, że chce zabrać jedno oko Rinnegan i Sharingan, a następnie wykorzystując jego Sharingana wyruszy po pozostałe oczy. Uchiha chce się dowiedzieć na co mu one, otrzymując informację, że zamiarze stworzyć ostateczne dōjutsu, po czym odsłania swoją twarz, co znacznie zaskoczyło Madarę. Nieznajomy zabiera mu oczy, a następnie zabija swojego towarzysza. Egzekucja 2 lata po pokonaniu Madary Uchihy, ma odbić się kara śmierci na Sasuke Uchiha, za zbrodnie, które dokonał. Naruto Uzumaki jednak nie chce pozwolić przyjacielowi zginąć i pojawia się na egzekucji, z zamiarem walki z Kage, a także uwolnieniem przyjaciela. Rozlew krwi jednak zatrzymuje właśnie Shimon, który przybywa na miejsce. Tam, informuje wszystkich o tym kim jest, a także, że wyzywa na pojedynek wszystkich Kage, a także najlepszych shinobi z Pięciu Wielkich Wiosek przeciwko jego siłom. Mówi im, że mają pół roku czasu na to, by się przygotować i radzi także, by odłożyć egzekucję Sasuke Uchihy na później, gdyż może być on przydatny. Tsunade i A grożą mu, że sformułują po raz kolejny Zjednoczone Siły Shinobi i ogromną armią, po raz kolejny zwyciężą. Shimon odpowiada na to, że nie ma sensu marnować tylu żyć i radzi im posłuchać tego co mówi. Następnie przywołuje członków swojej organizacji, Miecz, by zaprezentować im, kto w rzeczywistości żyje. Informuje też, że większość śmierci była sfingowana, a prawdziwa moc członków Miecza, w większości przypadków, była zapieczętowana przez niego. Po chwili zatrzymuje atak Uzumakiego, który naciera na niego z Rasenganem Ogoniastej Bestii, po czym z łatwością pokonuje go. Mówi mu, że jego moc przewyższa moc Madary, a Uzumaki pokonał go z pomocą Sasuke, więc ich obecne różnica poziomów jest jak niebo i ziemia. Następnie, zadaje mu sporą ranę mieczem i oddaje go Tsunade, by zadbała, by jego trening miał jakikolwiek rezultat, po czym przywołuje Mighta Guya, i przedstawia jako swojego wojownika, a następnie pojawia się Asuma Sarutobi, którego śmierć okazała się sfingowana, co doprowadziło do płaczu jego drużynę. Następnie Shimon teleportuje się do swojego wymiaru, zabierając ze sobą swoją organizację. Porwanie Chcąc zmotywować Naruto do zwiększenia swojego poziomu, Shimon rozkazuje Kakuzu porwać Hinatę, widząc, że narodziło się między nimi uczucie. Jak przewidywał, Uzumaki wyrusza do wymiaru Shimona, gdzie będzie zmuszony walczyć z członkami Miecza i Zodiaku. Shimon na zebraniu swojej organizacji, ogłasza, by czekali, aż przeciwnik przyjdzie do nich. Mają zakaz samym rozpocząć walkę. Starcie Shimon przybywa wraz z Mightem Guyem, Asumą Sarutobim i kilkoma jego wojownikami, w celu odbycia zapowiedzianego pojedynku z Zjednoczonymi Siłami Shinobi. Początkowo niebierze on udziału w walce, starając się wszystkiemu przyglądać. Wkrótce jest świadkiem, jak Asuma i Might zrozumieli swoje błędy, po przegranych walkach, co spowodowało, że Shimon zmiażdżył ich potężnym naciskiem chakry. Mimo, że zabił ich bezwględnie, zaczął potem płakać. Następnie, Tsunade i A ruszają na Shimona, lecz nie mają z nim żadnych szans. Po chwili, Shimon przebija swoim mieczem głowę Tsunade, a następnie ciężko rani A. Wściekła Sakura szarżuje na Karvaesa, lecz nagle z portalu czasoprzestrzennego, wyskakuje Naruto, który natychmiast rozpoczyna atak. Uzumaki natychmiastowo włącza Tryb Chakry Dziewięciu Ogonów i próbuje zmiażdżyć wroga ręką chakry, lecz nie udaje mu się to, gdyż Shimon używa Shinra Tensei, a następnie rozpoczyna rozmowę z nim, próbując go znieważyć. Uzumaki próbuje użyć Rasengana, lecz Shimon absorbuje atak, a następnie sam używa Rasengana na Naruto, mówiąc, że pokona go jego własną, atutową techniką. Po chwili jednak wyciąga swoje ostrza i używa Kła Feniksa na Uzumakim, lecz ten unika techniki. Po chwili, Shimon postanawia opowiedzieć mu o Mieczach Duszy, a, także twierdząc, że jeśli Naruto, by stworzył taki miecz, z pewnością, mógłby stawić mu czoła, choć i tak pewnie by przegrał. Naruto jednak ignoruje go, lecz zanim atakuje po raz kolejny, pojawia się Sasuke, a wraz z nim wszyscy shinobi, którzy wyruszyli do wymiaru Shimona, a także Sakura, Ino, Choji, Drużyna Guya, Kakashi, Killer B, którzy mówią mu, że nie walczy sam. Nagle, Sasuke ogłusza Uzumakiego, a następnie zostaje on przeniesiony. Shimon jest najwyraźniej zadowolony z obecnego stanu rzeczy. Wszyscy zebrani ruszają na niego. Karvaes atakuje najpierw Kakashiego, który próbuje go wessać za pomocą Kamui, lecz nie udaje mu się to, a Karvaes błyskawicznie przecina przeciwnika. Potem z całej swojej siły uderza Sakurę, która wbija się w ścianę budynku, pozostawiając ciężko ranną, a także nieprzytomną. Następnie używa Shinra Tensei, by odepchnąć nacierającą na niego falę piasku Gaary, po czym uderza w niego Kłem Feniksa, tym samym go ciężko raniąc. Shimon jednak zostaje trafiony techniką Uwolnienia Pyłu, lecz okazuje się, że w ostatniej chwili udało mu się przeteleportować. Karvaes, pojawia się tuż za nim, po czym wiąże go za pomocą Uwolnienia Feniksa, a potem, trzymając jego ciało, zrzuca go w dół. Po chwili naprzeciw niego, staje Mei Terumi, która twierdzi, że trochę żałuje, że taki przystojniak odejdzie z tego świata. Lider Miecza mówi jednak, by go nie próbowała rozśmieszyć, po czym z błyskawiczną prędkością łapie ją za szyję i zaczyna dusić, lecz A pojawia się w ostatniej chwili i ratuje ją, choć kończy się to dla niego śmiercią, poprzez przebicie serca. Po chwili, z łatwością pokonuje Drużynę Guya, 10, 8, pomimo ich znakomitej współpracy. Killer B próbuje zaatakować swoim Tańcem Siedmiu Mieczy, lecz nie nawiele to się zdaje, gdyż wszystkie miecze zostają idealnie zablokowane, a Shimon używa Shinra Tensei, by odepchnąć go, a potem błyskawicznie pojawia się za nim, natychmiastowo przebijając. Ostatnią pozostałą osobą na polu bitwy jest Sasuke. Uchiha daje z siebie wszystko, chcąc kupić Naruto jak największą ilość czasu, by mógł ukończyć nowy trening, korzystając tym samym z najpotężniejszych technik, jak Amaterasu i Susanoo. Mimo wszystko, Karvaes kontraatakował tymi samymi technikami, po czym mówi mu, żeby się poddał, gdyż jego oczy są znacznie silniejsze, od jego, choć pochwalił go za to, że jego Mangekyo Sharingan jest znacznie potężniejszy od Madary i żałuje, że to nie jego oczy miał okazję przeszczepić. Po chwili, Shimon używa z zaskoczenia Amaterasu, lecz Sasuke udaje mu się go uniknąć, co okazuje się tylko pułapką, gdyż Karvaes przebija Sasuke z Raikiri. Gdy chce mu obciąć głowę, olbrzymia siła odpycha go od Uchihy, powodując uderzenie w ścianę budynku. Przed oczami Karvaesa, pojawia się Naruto Uzumaki, ze znacznie zmienionym wizerunkiem. Shimon jest zachwycony chakrą, która dobiega od Naruto. Twierdzi, że obecny stan rzeczy bardzo go zadowala i pozwala mu na sprawdzenie swoich umiejętności. Obydwoje ruszają do ataku i zderzają się mieczami. Energia wywołana zderzeniem doprowadza do rozsadzenia okolicznych budynków. Karvaes używa Shinra Tensei, by odepchnąć swojego przeciwnika, który uderza w jedną ze ścian, lecz wykorzystuje to na swoją korzyść, gdyż rzuca w kierunku lidera Miecza kawałek budynku. Karvaes bez problemu go przecina, lecz Uzumaki znajduje się tuż przed nim, po czym wykonuje zamach mieczem. Shimonowi udaje się zablokować atak, po czym odpycha swojego przeciwnika i używa Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu, lecz Uzumaki niespodziewanie używa gigantycznej fali wody, by stłumić technikę. Karvaes jest zaskoczony tym, że Uzumaki nagle korzysta z Uwolnienia Wody. Domyślając się, co się stało, lider Miecza używa Doton: Sando no Jutsu, lecz zanim technika mogła odnieść skutek, dwie gigantyczne błyskawice niszczą dwie ściany. Wtedy, Karvaes pyta się Uzumakiego, czy zdolnością jego miecza kontrola pięciu żywiołów. Uzumaki odpowiada, że tak, na co Shimon jest przerażony, gdyż jeszcze żaden twórca Miecza Duszy nie zdobył tak potężnej umiejętności. Karvaes jednak mówi Naruto, że to świetnie, gdyż będzie miał jeszcze trudniejszego przeciwnika do pokonania, lecz zanim skończył mówić, zostaje uderzony ogromną falą chakry. Shimon wstaje i natychmiast używa Susanoo, które z całej siły uderza w kierunku Uzumakiego, lecz ten go unika, pozostawiając w tym miejscu sporą dziurę. Naruto uderza ze swojej broni w kierunku klatki piersiowej Susanoo, lecz Shimon zasłania ją ręką Susanoo, po czym stwierdza, żeby sobie dał spokój, gdyż nie ma szans, by przebić Susanoo, lecz ku jego zdziwieniu, Naruto obcina jego rękę. Karvaes zaczyna być coraz bardziej zszokowany, widząc siłę Naruto, lecz mówi sobie, że to nie wystarczy, by go pokonać. Uzumaki zostaje zaatakowany ogniem Amaterasu, lecz ten unika go i atakuje Shimona od tyłu. Karvaes nie daje się jednak zaskoczyć i uderza pięścią naładowaną chakrą w brzuch Naruto, który odlatuje na kilka metrów. Zaraz po tym Shimon podbiega i usiłuje trafić go w punkty chakry, za pomocą Hakke Rokujūyon Shō, lecz Naruto udaje mu się uniknąć ataku. Karvaes decyduje się użyć Uwolnienia Feniksa i puszcza w kierunku oponenta ogromnego feniksa, lecz Uzumaki przesyła chakrę do swojego miecza i rozcina feniksa na pół. Shimon nie przestaje swojej ofensywny i zbliżył się do swojego przeciwnika, tak bardzo, by precyzyjnie wypuścić Kieł Feniksa, lecz technikę Uzumaki odbił falą chakry i Kieł Feniksa uderzył w Shimona, ciężko go raniąc. Shimon zaczyna się denerwować, gdyż nie spodziewał się, że chłopak będzie dla niego takim problemem. Nagle zaczyna się śmiać i mówić, że to cudowne, że stoi przed nim takie wyzwanie. Uzumaki natychmiast rusza do ataku, lecz Shimon używa Kuchiyose no Jutsu i przywołuje Wielką Pandę, która blokuje cios, a miecz zostaje unieruchomiony w niej. Karvaes natychmiast rusza do ataku, lecz Naruto w ostatniej chwili udaje się wyciągnąć miecz i sparować atak oponenta. Lider Miecza używa wtedy Amaterasu, mając nadzieje, że uda mu się go spalić, lecz Naruto błyskawicznie przenosi się w inne miejsce. Karvaes zaczyna się unosić w powietrzu, tłumacząc, że to jego ogromna chakra pozwala mu to zrobić. Ku jego zdziwieniu, Naruto też to robi i obydwaj rozpoczynają walkę w powietrzu. Kolejna zderzenia mieczy powodują co raz więcej zniszczeń, lecz żadna ze stron nie chce odpuścić. Uzumaki rzuca Rasenshurikenem, lecz Shimon z łatwością odpycha go, za pomocą Shinra Tensei, lecz okazuje się to być pułapką, gdyż Naruto atakuje tuż za nim. Karvaes unika jednak ciosu i uderza pięścią w twarz Naruto, który po raz kolejny odlatuje do tyłu. Shimon wtedy zachęca go, by użył Trybu Chakry Dziewięciu Ogonów, na co Uzumaki odpowiada, że jego ogoniasta bestia została usunięta, bardzo zaskakując Shimona. Naruto wyjaśnia, że po tym jak Kyuubi nauczył się żyć bez nienawiści, szukał sposobu, by się od niego oddzielić, by mógł byś wolnym, a wraz ze zdobyciem Miecza Duszy posiadł takową wiedzę. Karvaes jest podenerwowany, gdyż nawet jeśli Naruto jest z klanu Uzumaki, nie mógłby być w tak doskonałej formie po usunięciu bestii. Zdenerwowany, bez zastanowienia rusza na Naruto i używając Ludzkiej Ścieżki próbuje usunąć duszę Naruto, co źle się dla niego kończy, gdyż Uzumaki po raz kolejny go tnie, powodując poważną ranę na ręcę. Okazuje się jednak, że było to podstępem i Shimonowi także udaje się trafić przeciwnika, przecinając jego nogę. Obydwoje zaczynają tracić dużo krwi, lecz nie przestają walczyć. Shimon próbuje uderzyć Naruto Rasenganem, lecz ten odpowiada, że głupotą jest atakowanie przeciwnika jego atutową techniką, co jest w pewnym sensie dygresją na poprzednie słowa Karvaesa, po czym bez problemu jej unika. Shimon uderza po raz kolejny Naruto, by nie otrzymać kolejnej rany, po czym próbuje go związać Feniksimi Pnączami, co rzecz jasna się nie udaje. Zaraz po tym, używa Feniksiego Kła, lecz atak zostaje zniwelowany falą chakry. Po opadnięciu kurzu, Karvaes otrzymuje cios z olbrzymiej kuli ognia, poważnie go parząc. Widząc co się dzieje, lider Miecza wpada w szał i ładuje do swojego miecza olbrzymią liczbę chakry, którą wypuszcza w postaci Kła Feniksa. Moc technika niszczy kilka okolicznych budynków. Po opadnięciu kurzu, okazuje się, że Naruto oberwał w rękę, co doprowadza Shimona do szaleńczego śmiechu. Uzumaki jednak niweluje ten śmiech, twierdząc, że to tylko draśnięcie, i że Karvaes musi się postarać bardziej. Nie mogąc powstrzymać się od zdenerwowania, Shimon rusza lekkomyślnie na Naruto, co kończy się dla niego utratą jednej ręki. Karvaes jest zdenerwowany. Wraz z utratą jednej ręki, nie będzie mógł wykonywać pieczęci, a co za tym idzie żadnego ninjutsu. Zaczyna tracić co raz więcej krwi, a jego praca mózgu zaczyna zwalniać. Wstaje i wykonuje kolejny Kieł Feniksa, lecz i tym razem Uzumaki go unika, po czym zadaje Shimonowi ranę w plecy. Karvaes upada na ziemię, będąc zażenowany, że przegrał. Przed śmiercią, pyta się Uzumakiego, czy ostatnie wydarzenia, w jakiś sposób wpłynęły na jego ściężkę w życiu. Uzumaki odpowiada przecząco, na co Shimon zaczyna się śmiać, a następnie mówi, że przepowiedni najwyraźniej nie dało się oszukać, twierdząc, że chciał, by Madara zaatakował pierwszy, by to na nim skończyła się przepowiednia, lecz pomylił się. Karvaes stwierdza, że Naruto będzie wspaniałym Hokage, po czym umiera, tym razem z prawdziwym uśmiechem na ustach. Uzumaki jednak, pamiętając kim był Shimon jako shinobi Liścia, odprawia mu pogrzeb, poprzed spalenie jego ciała. Cytaty *(Do Naruto) "Uzumaki Naruto...Rasengan jest twoją atutową techniką, którą udało ci się pokonać Madarę Uchiha. Jednakże, ja też potrafię posługiwać się tym jutsu i to w dodatku znacznie lepiej od ciebie, choć mało kiedy z niej korzystałem. Jesteś żałosnym shinobi, gdyż nawet nie umiesz się jej oprzeć. Jesteś żałosnym shinobi, bo mimo, że uznawają cię za najpotężniejszego, nie możesz mnie pokonać. Jesteś żałosny, bo nie potrafisz przezwyciężyć własnego jutsu." *(Do Zjednoczonych Sił Shinobi) "Obawiam się, że nie mogę wam przebaczyć, gdyż przez moi przyjaciele musieli zginąć. Asuma, Might, pomszczę was na mój honor." *(Do Sasuke) "Twój Mangekyo Sharingan jest naprawdę potężny. Naprawdę żałuje, że to nie twoje oczy zdobyłem, gdyż miałbym jeszcze większą potęgę. Ale cóż, i tak bez tego jestem wystarczająco potężny. Wystarczająco potężny, by cię zmiażdżyć." *(Do Naruto) "Możesz mi nie wierzyć, ale wszystko co się wydarzyło od chwili kiedy zrozumiałem swoje pragnienia, szło według mojej woli. To ja, podczas podróży z Kakashim, by zatrzymać ciebie i Sasuke w Dolinie Końca zmyliłem tropy, byśmy nie zdążyli na czas. To ja rozkazałem Kabuto, by zawiązał sojusz z Madarą. To ja rozkazałem Asumie sfingować swoją śmierć, a następnie Hidanowi, by osłabić Akatsuki. To ja przekazałem Jiraiyi informację o przebywaniu przywódcy Akatsuki w Amegakure. To ja wszystkim kierowałem." *(Do Naruto) "Taka ilość energii...Naruto urosłeś w siłę. Teraz będziesz mógł wykorzystać cały swój potencjał przeciwko mnie, a ja przeciwko tobie, ale wiedz, że to ty przegrasz." *(Do Naruto) "Niemożliwe...to jakiś absurd. On, ten żałosny człowiek jest dla mnie problemem. Haha...cudownie, Naruto Uzumaki wygląda na to, że będe się mógł z tobą jeszcze pobawić."''' Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia